Torn but Replaced
by Scrap Cookies
Summary: Deidara falls in love with an enemy as he tries to capture a Jinchuuriki. Contains OCs


Frankly, I hated everything that happened on that day because everything went wrong. Have you ever wanted something so bad, and you got so close to getting it but in the end never did? Well, that is pretty much what happened here. I sat trembling and facing the fire. Yet, no matter how hot the flames burned in front of me, I trembled and shivered as I hugged my knees. Then, I turned to glare at the person opposite me.

He had long blond hair and big blue eyes. He, too, was drenched and shivering as I was. Perhaps an average girl would call him "cute", "hot" even. This beautiful man eyed me with the same cold stare I gave him. This beautiful man was the reason I was soaking with river water. This beautiful man robbed me of what I wanted. Therefore, this beautiful man was my enemy.

I was after a Jinchuuriki. His name was Hiroki. I was after him because he was my lover. Hmph, some lover he was. He disappeared after dinner one night. Concerned and worried, I went out looking for him. Searching through every inch of the village, then the forest, and then the mountains. I remember the months where I ransacked every rock, ever stone and every tree to find Hiroki. Yet, he was nowhere to be found. Three months later, I found Hiroki swimming in the rivers of a nearby village. He was terrified to see me, at first. I stayed calm and talked him with all tranquility. We were almost having a normal conversation when a cloaked man stood before us.

There stood the blonde. Hiroki was suddenly so shocked that his fear slowly transformed into madness. He, too, gave a violent battle. He no longer looked with love upon me and gave me a terrible blow to the head. I passed out. When I woke, Hiroki was dead. The blonde eyed me carefully from the rocks.

"I really didn't mean to!" he had said. _Bullshit,_ I told myself. I couldn't bring myself to words. I was depressed, angered, and in great shock. It started to rain heavily, but I didn't move. My thoughts were irrational and I wanted to sit through the awful storm. The blonde began heading towards a small cave for shelter.

**Deidara's POV  
** The Jinchuuriki's death was something I've never seen before. Before I could touch him, he had already flung the girl into the corner and gone ballistic. Two minutes later, the Jinchuuriki died. Just died. No explosions, no cuts, nada. He suddenly fell to the water and _died. _I was still thinking about it when it rained. I got up to head towards the tiny entrance behind me, but I noticed the girl didn't move. She just sat there, conscious, waiting for the storm to pick her up and fling her away like her lover did.

I hesitated, but moved towards her and lifted her up. She still didn't move. We went into the cave, and I plopped her lightly on the ground. She turned from me and looked away. Then, I heard her whimpering and sniffling. I wondered if she was crying, and decided to leave her be. I found a tree outside and wrestled with it under the mighty storm. After tearing off its branches, I got back into the cave. Although it was dark, I felt her deathly stares. I set the wood on the ground and rested three C-1 level explosives on them. The jutsu set the wood on fire and the flames burned magnificently. The warmth reminded me how cold I felt. I shivered. Then, I looked over.

She was trembling. Her eyes were red from crying. When she noticed me looking at her, she gave me a threatening glare. I scooted over, and I watched her tense up. I sat next to her and gazed at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. The awkward silence swallowed me whole as I looked away. Her eyes were focused on the fire. I felt guilty, even though I wasn't required to feel that way. I was already freaking out over how to explain myself to Pein. Capturing another Jinchuuriki might make explaining easier.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," I began as she turned her attention to me, "and I'll be capturing another Jinchuuriki."

"Capturing? Do you mean MURDERING?" the girl shouts at me. She was very cute when she got angry, but I was sure this was not the intended effect.

"You can come along too. Your villagers might suspect you of murder. Also, it'd be nice if I can present you as a witness to my master…" my voice trailed away when her face got redder and redder.

"Suspected of murder? By my very own friends? Only because you KILLED him! Use me to prove your innocence to your master! By all means, kill me too!" she countered sarcastically. Then, she started crying. I went over and wiped her tears. Her sad eyes looked into mine.

I said all kinds of rubbish to her. Most of it, I regretted saying. I only said them so she would promise to come along. I could put the blame on her then. It was wrong, but so was the entire organization. I'll just quit if things get weird. By the end of it, I hugged her. Her little arms weakly wrapped around my waist as she cried into my shoulder. We fell asleep very quickly that night. I still had my arm around her as we fell asleep. We kept each other warm but I wasn't about to admit to having any form of feelings for her. Just yet. The next day would simply be a shock.


End file.
